The Day That Made Gil Remember Them: One-Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to remember Susan and Mary Test. However, when Johnny forgets that he invited Gil over, Gil stumbles upon the girl's secret lab and much more.


The day that made Gil remember them

Summary: No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to remember Susan and Mary Test. However, when Johnny forgets that he invited Gil over, Gil stumbles upon the girls secret lab and much more.

I do not own Johnny Test.

Enjoy.

"Okay, Johnny, bro." Gil Nixdor said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

He was always ready for a good party

"Okay, see you in three months" Johnny Test said, "The party is going to be awesome"

What they were talking about was celebrating the two years since they became bro's.

Johnny believed that 3 month's was a long time away.

However 3 months went by in a flash and Johnny as usual, had completely forgotten.

Even Dukey, the person who would usually remind Johnny of important things, had completely forgotten as well due to how crazy the last threes month's had been for both of them and planning a party that wasn't due in months was understandably not their number one priority.

The house wasn't even ready for any kind of celebration, when Gil walked out of his house and headed straight for the Test families home.

Although he wasn't too bright, he was shockingly smart and punctual when it came to attending parties.

Who would have thought that Gil of all people, would remember something not a single person remembered?

He got the front door and rang the doorbell.

It was time to get his party on.

However no answer.

He tried again.

Still no answer.

He had no idea that the family was out.

"Thats weird" Gil said, before he said. "Maybe it's a surprise party and people are waiting behind the house, to surprise me?"

He did not want to turn back now so he walked around the house, preparing himself for the surprise.

However when he got around the house, he found that there was nobody there.

Not even a mouse.

However what he did notice was the escape hatch sticking out of the ground, that Johnny used not to long ago when he tried to evade his sister's detection, since he clearly was not supposed to be in the lab at that time.

"Hmm, what this?" Gil said, walking over to it. "An entrance?"

He was smart enough to know how the hole resembled an entrance.

"Cool" Gil said, staring down the hole. "Maybe if I follow this, it would lead me to an awesome Party"

Johnny had truly outdone himself this time, he had never been to a party through a secret entrance before.

Gil with his skateboard pressed around his waist, crawled through the gap, the walls were slippery but no force on Earth could keep him away from a super cool and an awesome party.

So he struggled for some time before he saw sweet light.

Sweet, sweet, Light.

He rushed towards it and yelled. "SURPRISE!" even though he wasn't supposed to say it.

However his voice was met with deadly silence.

He looked around and was shocked.

In front of him wasn't an awesome and cool party.

He seemed to have found himself in some hi-tech lab.

"Woah. Did I just pass through a portal?" Gil said, crawling out and walking through the lab.

He looked around in awe, he had no idea that security should have attacked him by now.

The reason why it couldn't, was because Johnny and Dukey had trashed it, again, so it was in need for repairs, that the girls couldn't do at the moment because they were currently at their super smart school, showing off their research and the whole family had to come along to support them, whether Johnny wanted to or not.

Walking around, it didn't take long until he found the SuperComputer, that just so happened to have been left on, showing a picture of Gil sunbathing.

"Is that me?" Gil said stopping and staring. "That's weird, why would another world have my image?"

He drew closer and soon found out that the image was set on a timer and there was whole bunch of questionable images of him, soon it changed to show him swimming in his swimming pool.

He stared, should he be amazed at how incredibly good the quality of the photo was?

Then the screen switched to show Gil on his skateboard, skateboarding down the street.

It was an innocent picture and not creepy at all.

But then the first video came up and Gil saw that the screen showed him eating a sandwich and to make it worse, it was done in slow Motion.

Even in his small brain of his, the feeling of uncomfortableness was slowly creeping its his mind.

The screen soon changed to show a close up image of his face, panned downwards slowly...

"..." Gil said, with mouth slightly open, however what happened next made him drop his skateboard.

A projection beamed out of the computer, making him take several steps back in alarm but he was further alarmed when the projection revealed an image of him mopping the floor, shirtless, over and over again.

Gil stared, creeped out by how especially life like it was.

The projection ended and the screen showed a video of him taking off his clothes and stepping into the shower.

A place where he was supposed to have privacy.

Instead, Gil saw in full view how the camera caught every moment his body made in HD, thankfully the bubbles masked his lower area.

But by now even in his head could understand what was happening.

These images and Videos had been taken without his knowledge.

The videos kept on coming and the images kept on showing up on the screen.

 **Somebody was stalking him.**

It also did not escape him that most of the images shown was him without his shirt on.

 **Gil was freaked out.**

Who?

He had to get out now!

"T-The exit!" He said, with panic. "I need to find the exit!"

He wanted to escape this terrible nightmare so he began to run hoping to find a door leading out.

He found one, unfortunately it wasn't the door to the exit like he prayed for but something much worse.

Gill opened the door and close it, only to scream in horror when he found out he was in a room filled with pictures of him all over the walls.

There were items that he owned but thought he had misplaced years ago was on display for him to fully see.

It was a shrine.

The pure horror that he saw in that room got worse when he saw in the middle of the room drawn in lipstick.

'Susan and Mary Test, the future wives of Gil Nixdor'

And in the middle was a faint picture of Gil's head on a man wearing a Tuxedo and in his arms were the heads of Susan and Mary Test on two brides body's who were also twins getting married on the same day.

.

.

Gil screamed.

The whole neighborhood must have heard him as he rushed out of the door and manages to find the actual exit.

However he wasn't home free and ran up the steps in front of him, where he didn't even care that he had entered somebody's bedroom.

However the room he had entered was Johnny's bedroom and he recognised it instantly because he had been in it hundreds of times.

Wait.

Test?

Johnny and those crazy girls had the same last name!

And that place of horror was near Johnny's room!

Those two red heads were related to Johnny!

His mind was on a roll.

Perhaps it was because his brain was going into shock, that it tried to grip anything it could, if meant staying away from insanity.

Gil rushed to the other door that actually led to the corridor in the house and ran down the stairs.

He tried the front door but it was locked.

However the windows could be opened.

He opened one and throw himself out.

His gym teacher would be proud, when he chose to abandon skateboarding across the road and used his leg's to run.

He ran all the way back into his house and slammed the door behind him.

"Bro, did you forgot something?" His little sister Lily Nixdor said, knowing that their parents never came back at this time.

But when she saw her brother, she was alarmed.

He was shaking and there was sweat pouring down his beautiful face, his eyes looked like they had seen something he shouldn't have.

Gil rushed passed her like a mad man and began to turn the whole place upside down.

Lily was more than justified to be concerned for her brother.

"Bro, what's going on?" she said, it was clear to her that he was looking for something in the house and did not even care about their parents wrath having the home turned upside down.

However Gil hands soon found what they were looking for and grabbed something very solid and wasn't in the shape of the usual decoration.

However when he picked it up, and the light revealed what it was, they were both in complete disbelief.

The object was a mini camera.

It was attached to a cable that went underground.

It was on.

 **It was filming.**

But the real horrifying question was, for how long?

"Bro. I'm calling mom and dad." Lily said, going to get her phone, before saying to her brother who was clearly freaking out.

"And you call the police"

And scene!

Off fanfic for two weeks due to college.


End file.
